Hag
Origins A Hag is a magical being established as a staple in numerous mythologies, legends and folklore around the world; from the Slavic hag Baba Yaga, to the frightful Black Annis of England, to the crotchety old crone known simply as the Wicked Witch of the West. She is a mage who, with time and experience, has gained supernatural power so great and so clever, that she is respected and feared even by other users of magic. Names of specific Hags: *Baba Yaga (Baba Jaga, Baba Iaga)- *Black Annis (Black Agnes) *Boo Hag- *Loathly Lady *Spearfinger- Appearance A hag is a wizened old woman, of varying size. Some are great-big, rotund or corpulent even, while others look deathly thin, on the verge of malnutrition; although, all of them look more aged than your typical old lady. Their skin may be a color which is strange for their race (such as the Wicked Witch's sickly greenish skin, or the bluish-black skin of Black Annis), and others have hair like dry straw. Their eyes are often frightening and vulture-like, and it is not uncommon that they also have a wart on their nose, gnarly fingernails and toenails, and various other skin flaws, as a result of the numerous strange substances they handle. Behavior A Hag is a highly solitary being, though the reason varies for being so. Some are avid pursuers of knowledge, like Wizards, and find that the best way to obtain the information they so desire is to refrain from frivolous social interaction. Others are feared by the society where they reside, known for being particularly eccentric, even if deep down they mean no harm, or even work for the benefit of that society. Still others are bothered by their society constantly for favors, charity and business, and so they hide away in treacherous parts, preventing all but the most earnest at heart from reaching them. Though, a hag with good intentions is much harder to come across than one with wicked intentions. The best way to tell the intentions of your resident hag? A benevolent old witch will often be referred to as a "Crone", or as "Grandmother" or "Granny" (even perhaps "Mother"), due to her kindly and nurturing (though sometimes eccentric) nature. A TRUE hag will be known by some frightening moniker, indicative of their nature right off. The name by which a hag is recognized is rarely a misnomer. Abilities The abilities of a Hag are as various as Hags' appearances and attitudes. Some are known for highly keen perception, sharp senses and amazing supernatural insight. Others are known for being incredibly strong and fast, despite their seemingly-decrepit frame. Still others have a combination of the latter talents, or even more (such as disguising their appearance, or putting curses on impudent youngin's). But nearly all of them are known for their amazing skill and expertise in brewing potions, elixirs, poisons, remedies, and various other concoctions. To make them yet more frightening (even when they are good aligned), they are incredibly clever, and sneaky, due to having acquired knowledge and experience over the course of decades, or even centuries. Moreover, many have also committed entire spell books, encyclopedias and compendiums to memory. And where they falter, they have their faithful familiars to assist them. A hag's familiar, whether a cat, an owl, a crow or raven, a rat or some other animal, is her closest ally; they make loyal spies, confidantes for secrets withheld even from the most comprehensive spell books, and companions more highly valued than any other. Weaknesses Category:Mythical Being Category:European Mythology, Legend and Folklore Category:Celtic Mythology, Legend and Folklore Category:English Mythology, Legend and Folklore Category:Medieval European Mythology, Legend and Folklore Category:German Mythology, Legend and Folklore Category:Greek Mythology, Legend and Folklore Category:French Mythology, Legend and Folklore Category:Humanoid Category:Monstrous Humanoid Category:Single-Gender Race Category:Mage Category:Darkness/Shadow/Corruption Category:Life/Death/Blood Category:H